A Sister's Love
by khoopakhoop
Summary: A story about an Older sister's love directed at the younger one! Strong content, Mature Audiences only. Also quite an ending if you bothered to read the whole thing. All in all, this is just one of many to come from me, enjoy this and leave a review if you can. Also there are more characters than what it is stated as max character tag is 4... So sad.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I'm taking a huge risk by typing something M/MA rated, please tell me what I did right and what I did wrong for the few people that might possibly read this. Keep in mind that whatever they say or think is all in Japanese, just a heads up.

It was a still night, everything was quiet, not to mention the cold, Nepgear opened the sliding door and was greeted by the sight of the bath, steam floating outwards to the sky, she went towards the showers to shower herself before entering the bath as stated by rules, this _Onsen_ was near the edge of Planeptune and was a great place to relax after a day's work, as she finished showering she slowly entered the bath, it was warm to the touch as she slowly sat down on the base of the bath, a huge grin appeared on her face as she began to relax and think about things.

It has been a while since coming back from the Ultradimension and it was there Neptune declared her love for her sister, though it may seem like sibling love, to Nepgear and to an extent Plutia, who was there at the time, thought of it more of like an incestual sibling confession rather than one of normal sibling love, Nepgear blushed at the thought as seemingly impossible situations concocted in her head, in her train of thought, the door opened and standing by it was Neptune who had came later due to some... _Matters_ of importance, Nepgear turned around blushing heavily still with the thoughts she had and managed to let out a "You're finally here Onee-chan." "Yep yep! I'm here alright, now for some nice relaxing bath time." Neptune responded while heading to the shower, Nepgear watched as her sister walked towards the shower area, her small chest taking small hops and the way her sister's lips looked, she began to ponder how they would feel like, "No no no. I can't do that! What if..." She tried to correct her thinking but it strayed away from it.

Soon Neptune entered the bath and sat beside Nepgear, "You've been here for quite awhile now haven't you Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked, "Y..yeah, I have..." Nepgear responded blushing but was covered by the steam, "Ah~ at times like this it sure is nice to relax and enjoy this warmth dontcha think?" "Yeah..." After that they sat there silent for awhile before, "Onee-chan?" "Hm? What is it?" Nepgear started twitching around, getting more embarrassed, "Uhm... Please prove your love to me!" Nepgear nervously shouted, "Hm? What cha mean?" "You did say in the other dimension that you wanted more of me... Soo... I want to make sure you're not lying..." Nepgear replied, "Oh so that's it huh? Well that's easy I'll just..." Neptune moved closer and gave Nepgear a peck on her cheek, Nepgear jumped a bit before asking, "C...can we do it more?" "Why sure, but whe-" Neptune did not get to finish her sentence as Nepgear planted her lips onto hers, Neptune's eyes widened before closing and enjoying the kiss, they broke off for air, "My... That was... Sudden." "I love you Onee-chan... I really do..." "I know that, I love you too my little sister." saying that Neptune pulled her in for another kiss but it was longer, they both circled their tongues around each other, feeling it in each other's mouths, Neptune slowly reached out for Nepgear's left breast and started groping it while Nepgear's hand moved down to her sister's lady part, as Nepgear inserted her fingers in Neptune arched her back at the electricity that was sent, Nepgear feeling around down there was feeling way too good and she was on the verge of cumming, as Nepgear went faster she felt the walls clench her fingers tighter, and soon Neptune came in a very seductive moan, she rested her head on Nepgear's shoulder and said, "It's not nice when you're having all the fun Nepgear..." and raised Nepgear's right leg up high. "Ehhh?" Nepgear shrieked, "This time, we enjoy it together..." with a smug look on her face she pressed both their vaginas to each other, the pleasure was incredible as Neptune began moving, Neptune leaned forward to nibble on Nepgear's left boob while groping her right with her spare hand, the amount of pleasure was electrifying as both sisters were close to the climax. "Onee-chan! I'm... Gonna Cum!" "Me too! Come on! We do it together!" as their breathing got faster and the moans got louder they came and their combined moan resonated through the air, they looked at each other with a smile of their face. "I proved my love for you Nep Jr." "You did... I'm so happy..." tears of joy began to flow as they pulled in for one final kiss.

"Woahoho! Neppy and Neppy Jr. went and done it didn't they? I'm so happy for them, incestual confessions are just great." off behind the fence, a trembling Plutia was watching and schlicking to the events that transpired. "I can't really let them know I was here and spying on them... Teehee, ahh I wish I had a sister." Plutia commented as she slowly got back up and walked away before transforming and flying towards the Planeptune Basilicom.

The next morning back at the Basilicom, the two sisters were holding hands and walked out of Neptune's room, they had another round in there and both were very happy. "Hm? What's with the holding of hands Neptune?" Histoire, vigilant as ever, spotted the two holding hands, "Oh! Uhh It's nothing! Nothing really..." both sisters said in unison as they hid their hands behing their back. "Well whatever it is Plutia came by last night through the world connecting portal." Histy calmly said in a professional tone of voice, "Oo! Where is she now?" Neptune delightfully asked, "She's at the balcony waiting for you." "Alright Nep Jr.! Lets go!" "Yeah!"

Little did they know that Plutia already knows their little secret, but she won't tell them she knows will she? Of course! With how this thing is going I doubt it. The trio went out to play after meeting up leaving poor little Histy to do the work again, but it was all worth it right? After all, this is only the beginning for the two love sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this continuation was not planned but I'll roll with it anyway.

So this marks Chapter 2 of A Sister's Love.

"Well that was a blast! I swear time passed by so fast it seemed like we only met up a few minutes ago Plutie." Neptune stretched as she said that.

"Ah... But it wasn't a few minutes ago but I agree! It was fun!" Plutia happily replied, "Don't you agree Neppy Jr.?"

"Ah! Yes! Very much so! It's nice to be out! Feels great!" Nepgear nodded in response.

"We have to go back soon, Histy is going to be real pissed if we go back late." Looking at the time, it was five thirty.

"Then we better head back then! I don't want an angry Histy, that'd be bad..." Plutia chirped back to Neptune and quickened her pace.

"Then it's a race! Whoever gets back first wins a pudding!" Neptune shouted as she started to sprint towards the Basilicom.

"Whew... Haa... Hoo... I... Made it... First... Goodness..."

"Aww shucks Nepgear, you've been keeping fit more than I am! Whatcha say hmm? Tell me your secrets!" Neptune's hands moved creepily towards Nepgear who was beginning to cower.

"And I'm last... Poo..." Plutia heaved a sigh as she came in last being unable to keep up with the sisters.

"Alright! Time for a bath! Lets go!" Neptune led the charge to the bathroom where cleanliness awaits.

"Plutie! Your hair is still so smooth even after a long time! When was the last time I felt this smoothness?" Neptune commented on her hair.

"Ahh... I keep it nice and smooth with a shampoo brand I've been using for a long time now! Keeps it nice even after a nap..." Plutia relaxedly said.

"I wished I had that type of shampoo too, I want some nice and silky smooth hair so it probably won't tangle the brush that much as I brush." Nepgear chirped along.

"Also there's this one thing I want to ask you Neppy and Neppy Jr."

"Hm? What is it?" The sisters asked almost in sync.

"Are you two in a relationship? An incestuous one?" Plutia shot back.

"Eh? Uhh..." A dumbfounded look appeared on both sisters faces upon hearing the question.

"It's okay if you are, I'll be here supporting on your love, it'll be fine." Plutia smiled a cheeky smile when saying that.

"Uhh..." Still in a state of shock the sisters look at Plutia.

"Hey! Why not tomorrow you guys go on a date? It'll be fun! You can go play games, eat at restaurants, take a stroll, all that good stuff!"

"That... Might not be that bad of an idea... Nice one Plutie!" Recovering from the shock, Neptune gave a thumbs up to Plutia.

"Eh? But Neptune..." Nepgear nervously said.

"It'll be fine! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Confidence sparked out from Neptune. "All right! It's settled! Plutie! Begin planning! Tomorrow we start Operation Freyja!"

"Why Norse Mythology?" Nepgear muttered.

There's not as much fluff in this as the previous one as this is just more so of a build up to Chapter 3's events, which may or may not play out good whether I want it or not. Sorry for this weak update/chapter, if I had more time I'd work on it a bit more...


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was long due but I was searching up ideas and stuff for this and I give credit to Admin Stein of this page for some ideas which I will be working with so yeah.

Today it is 14th February which marks the day of their first date and the beginning of "Operation Freyja", both sisters were excited as there was a fair in the afternoon which was planned for them to go by Plutia. they wanted to ride all the things but Neptune wasn't so sure about her height and the height limit there but that won't stop her from having fun with her sister right?

They began the first part of their date walking around the city, first off they went for a breakfast at a small little cafe, Nepgear had the normal breakfast set while Neptune just had blueberry jam sandwich and a soda and one cup of pudding, which was not the most healthy of choices but at least it satisfied her. Following that they visited the manga and games store which Neptune spent quite a long time looking at the giant selection of manga and latest games up for sale, there were a few imports from the other nations which meant that the store won't run dry anytime soon, and while Neptune was busying herself with manga and games, Nepgear was looking at the robot figurines in the corner, scrutinising every little detail of the figure to also incorporate that into her own models when she's tinkering.

Next up was a mechatronics store that Nepgear had been vying to go to for awhile since it's opening and today was her chance to go there, the selection of tools, gadgets, alloys, gears, etc., Nepgear's eyes glittered with fascination at the range but Neptune was wearing the yukkuri face as Nepgear was getting a tad bit more jumpy and excited.

Leaving the store with a few bags of mechatronic related things along with their purchases from the manga and games store they headed to another cafe for a small little treat before depositing their loot with a courier to bring back to the basilicom, at the cafe they had a couples parfait on which some of the cream landed on Nepgear's face, they both giggled it off before Neptune licked it off, Nepgear was red with embarrassment while Neptune just laughed it off.

After leaving their things with a courier they proceeded to head towards the fair for the afternoon and early night, they purchased their tickets and went right in, there was a rather big crowd roaming around and they held hands to not lose each other in the sea of civilians, as they walked around attending the different rides and amusements like the merry-go-round, haunted house, love boats, just to name a few, time, to them passed quite slowly as this little couple were wandering around, happy that no one was interrupting their time together.

It was around three o' clock when they decided to take a break, both were getting hungry so they sat on one of the many benches that were available.

"Man... It's been only 3 hours since our last snack and I'm hungry..." Neptune groaned holding her stomach.

"Me too... But! I have prepared something for us!" Nepgear sighed and sat down before perking up and searching through her bag.

"Oo... What is it?" Neptune bore a face of curiosity.

"Ta Da! Two bento meals for the both of us!" Nepgear happily said.

"Nice job! I knew I can count on you to be prepared for this type of situations! I saw you working hard last night for these..." Neptune praised her sister but switched to a smug look after.

"Aww that's not fair! And now the readers know where these bentos come from!" Nepgear retorted.

"Well not like they know what's inside right? Me neither! And they didn't know you carried it in your bag this whole time and your bag was never mentioned too." Neptune smugly said.

"Maybe the writer was lazy or something but whatever lets just dig in!" And with that the two began eating the bento which were almost exactly the same but the decoration on the rice, which spelled the other sister's name in the middle of a heart.

After they finished they began walking around after keeping the boxes as they can be washed and reused for other events, they went on the other rides, including the roller coaster which for some strange reason, let nep through even though she was way under the height limit which was 151cm. "I wonder why..." Neptune pondered over it but decided it wasn't necessary since she was through anyway. After many loops, turns and whirls around at high speed, the two sisters exited feeling a tad bit woozy but nonetheless continued on.

It was the sunset and quite a few people weren't leaving, that was when they found out about a mini-festival that takes place at the same location but in a different area, so they headed there.

While there they rented yukatas to wear since although it is a mini-festival, it'd be nice to wear something traditional, as they wandered around some more, playing the many games and acquiring more loot it was soon early night and the fireworks show was about the begin from the looks of the schedule.

"Hey hey, lets go and ride the ferris wheel and take a look at it from high above." Nepgear suggested.

"Good idea! I was thinking about it too. Lets go!" Neptune replied back.

As they got on the ferris wheel, they ascended and halfway through, the fireworks began, as they slowly went up top the fireworks were still going strong.

"Wow it's so pretty..." The two sisters said almost in sync.

"It was a great idea to come here Nepgear." Neptune leaned back and said.

"Yeah it's so pretty..." Nepgear relaxedly said.

"You wanna know how to make this more memorable Nepgear?" Neptune suddenly said.

"Hm?" Was all Nepgear could pump out before she was silenced by Neptune's mouth on her lips.

A firework displaying the two CPUs went off as they shared this one deep kiss on the ferris wheel.

"Shall we continue at home?" Neptune seductively said as she broke off.

"Why not?" Nepgear giggled back.

Back in the basilicom, they immediately went to the bath where after they took off their clothes, began kissing deeply with passion almost unrivaled by those with passionate game addictions, they went on till Neptune's back hit the wall where Nepgear broke off and began licking her sister's armpit.

"Nepgear...ha... It's... Dirty there..." Trying to hold back her moans Neptune gasped.

"Just let out your moans sister and nowhere on you is dirty to me~" Nepgear said in such a seductive tone Neptune got wetter.

With her spare hand Nepgear reached for her sister's right, seemingly non-existent boob and began massaging it, then she began to lick and suck her sister's left nip while having her right hand reach down to her sister's crotch.

Neptune tried fighting back the moans but it was too pleasurable, the way her sister's hands moved and her fingers inside her, there was almost no way she could hold back, then Nepgear kissed Neptune as her moans slowly got louder, she could feel her sister tightening up and she knew she was close and so she took out her fingers.

"Huff... Huff... Why... Did you stop all of a sudden?" Neptune asked sliding down to the floor.

"I want you to do me too, it's not fun when only one of us is feeling it." Nepgear said as she placed her crotch towards her sister's face. Neptune began working quickly, licking and lapping up her sister's womanhood as her sister also used her right hand to finger herself too and her left groping her boob, Nepgear's legs trembled and she slowly slid down on which Neptune stopped licking and pulled her close.

"Can I do this now?" Neptune asked.

"Y..Yes" Nepgear softly spoke.

As they began grinding each other's womanhood to each other their moans got louder and their breathing got progressively faster and faster, they moaned loudly as they came together, both feeling immense amounts of pleasure. They laid on the bathroom floor covered in sweat as they looked into each other's eyes they pulled together for a kiss to seal the deal.

"I love you Nepgear."

"I love you too Neptune."

And of course they bathed after that venture, who wouldn't?

This is the end of Chapter 3, please review if you haven't, Chapter 4 might come out tomorrow so look forward to that. And I'll see you guys then.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Well some people said I should differentiate the Author's Notes and Story and suggested different ways so I'm going with both, anyway this is the last chapter of this little thing so do enjoy and please. Review.)**

It's April and it's been two months since their first date and during those two months sex was had, teasing, more dates, cuddling and many other things, but what was weird was that Neptune, began working and doing quests! How weird huh? Well now it's 7th April and Neptune is planning something and doing some rather uncanny stuff.

-Neptune POV-

(In Conference Room)

"So what about it huh? You guys meet outside the Planeptune Basilicom with the Ultradimension guys coming with Plutie and she'll lead you to the place!" Neptune cheerfully said, "Also bring your sisters and oracles, this is going big!"

"So what's this event?" Noire asked.

"Yeah, what's that important that it ruins my gaming session?" Vert asked with a hint of annoyance.

"And my trip to buy the new release of a book my favorite author made?" Blanc added on to Vert's with the same level of annoyance.

The four projections were hovering above and in front of Neptune, each showing the different nation's CPUs faces, from the left is Noire, the lonely tsundere who works too hard, Blanc, the bookworm who'd rather spend time reading and Vert, the big breasted, no sleep gamer.

"Well you'll see next week! Be sure to come!" Neptune replied in a way that leaves much to be desired.

-Plutia-

(Ultradimension Planeptune Basilicom)

"Hey guys~ Lets go over to Neppy's world next week! She's holding an event so I think we should all go, the others will be there as well!" Plutia told the Ultradimension CPUs and toddlers.

"Huh? What event?" Everyone enquired.

"I'm not supposed to say but you'll know when you go there, we'll meet the rest at the front of Planeptune's Basilicom." Plutia happily said, "You all are coming right?"

"Y-Yes! Plutie!" Everyone quivered at the tone Plutia just said to them in.

"Yay!~ We're going to have tons of fun!" Plutia cheered.

-Normal-

(Front of Hyperdimension Planeptune Basilicom) - April 14th

"All right! Everyone's here! Lets go!~" Plutia remarked and started trotting off with the rest following behind.

They were headed towards a field somewhere in Planeptune where Neptune told Plutia to go and upon laying eyes on the field the guests were shocked. Chairs lined neatly and perfectly in rows on two sides with a large space in between and at the end was one of those Wedding Archs with two speakers on the sides, but what was more surprising was the group of people sitting on the chairs, one was the Nep FC while the other was the Nepgear FC sitting on the left and right respectively, there seemed to be a rather tense atmosphere going between them.

"Ah don't worry about those guys, come on your seats are up front." Plutia dismissed the FCs sitting on the chairs and led the guests to the front on which the Makers were sitting there.

Soon after, a man wearing a priests robe appeared and walked down the center in front of the arch, he turned and faced around to the way he came from and out came Nepgear in a stunning white wedding gown, her fans had eyes wide open and mouths almost touching the floor, some were even crying, the guests were shocked as well, except for Plutia who knew what was going on and happening.

"Oh... My Goodness..." The two Verts said in sync, they were astounded by the pure beauty possessed by Nepgear right then and there, "I wish I was marrying her." The two of them said before Chika pulled both of their cheeks.

Soon afterwards came Neptune, which walked down in a slightly different dress but still stunning nonetheless. Her fans garnered the exact same reaction as those of Nepgear's and following behind her Plutia, whom no one had noticed she had disappeared and was the bridesmaid/"Best Man", followed by Compa and IF, throwing flower petals around. Compa and IF stood at the side with Plutia standing a little closer to the bride and "groom".

"We have come today, friends, guests, family and acquaintances alike, to witness the marriage of our Goddesses Neptune and Nepgear. These two have been our protectors from evil and we place faith in them, this marriage is but of love, trust and honor and who they choose to be with together for their lives, this ceremony will not just only make a relationship that does not exist already between these two, but a marking, a symbol, of how far they've come to be, a symbol of promises that they will make together and to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and partners. No matter what challenges you face our dear goddesses, you now face them together but more than what you have already been challenged at. No matter how much each of you succeeds, you both succeed and reap the rewards together. The eternal love that binds you together now binds you as one. And now, they have a few words to share between them." The wedding officiant proclaimed.

"I promise to love and care for you, and will try in every way shape or form, to be worthy of your love." Neptune began.

"I will always be kind, patient, forgiving and honest with you, I promise to try and be on time as I can be." she continued.

"But most of all, I promise to be a good, true and loyal sister to you."

"I love you Nepgear." she ended.

"I love you too Neptune." Nepgear said with tears in her eyes.

"You may now kiss." The officiant concluded.

And with that, they joined lips and as they did, the crowd jumped, cheered, screamed and shouted, many with tears in their eyes, the guests too, had tears welling up as they clapped for the happy newly wed couple. The leaders of the fanclubs looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"I'd say we end this stupid "Who is better" thing." The Neptune FC leader began.

"I agree with that, lets stop this damn argument and cheer on for our Goddess's love for each other." The Nepgear FC leader replied.

"Yeah..." The Neptune FC leader said back, before they hugged each other and cried tears of joy.

"All right you bastards! From today! We join forces with the Neptune FC to become the NepXGear FC For our goddesses!" The Nepgear FC leader shouted and the upheaval of responses from both sides bore good enthusiasm.

"Congratulations on your marriage Neptune, Nepgear!" The two Noires commented with tears in their eyes.

"I wish I was marrying you Nepgear..." The two Verts cried as they said that.

"We hope and wish you the very best." Both Blancs said in unison.

"Sniff... Sniff... Congratulations Nepgear... Sniff" Uni said sobbing.

"I'm so happy... Miss Nepgear..." "I'm not crying! I swear I'm not!" Rom and Ram said.

"Love works out in the end, great job!" MarvelousAQL chirped in.

"Love is such a pure form, I might have to start researching it once I'm done with my space-time research." MAGES. said calmy.

"This is inspirational! I feel like writing a song dedicated to this!" 5pb tuned in.

Many more congratulations and other things ensured for the newly wed couple and as time passed, they had to go, as they sat on the carriage that was made to send them back to the basilicom, they threw their bouquets behind them and one was caught by Compa and the other caught by Chika, both IF and Chika blushed as the newly weds turned around and chuckled.

"What an eventful day ain't it Nepgear?" Neptune asked.

"Why yes it was!" Nepgear gleefully replied.

"Lets have a feast tonight in commemoration of our marriage then! We can go on our Honeymoon anytime we like! After all, why did you think I worked so hard to get this amount of credits then?" Neptune cheekily said.

"Hehe, yeah, lets feast and plan for our Honeymoon soon. I wanna go places." Nepgear replied bubbling with happiness.

This was the start of a long and beautiful relationship that was to come as they rode off into the sunset.

 _ **The End...**_ **(Or is it?)**

 **(I hoped you people reading had a wonderful time and enjoyed this little fanfic that I originally did not intend to have extra chapters worked on, I have quite a few projects in mind that I would like to work on and things might get emotional for 2 of them. All in all I hope you had a great time reading and don't forget to leave a review. Peace out.)**


End file.
